


first step of getting a boyfriend: realize youre already dating him

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, Humanstuck, Love Confessions, M/M, but like, karkat didnt know they were, technically they were already together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: karkat confesses his love to his boyfriend.in his defense, he didn't know they were already dating.





	first step of getting a boyfriend: realize youre already dating him

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha oof most of these the last few days have been cutting it a bit close to the end of the day but imma be real this one was the closest like seriously i was only 15 minutes away from not having one done today  
> also if you havent noticed yet i quite like college aus  
> i think this is like the third one?? maybe second? idk

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are fucked. 

As it so happens, you managed to land the most attractive person in the entire world as your roommate, and you, like the complete bumbling idiot that you are, managed to catch feelings for said attractive roommate. In your defense, it’s not like the two of you only just met; you’ve lived together since your freshman year and now you’re both seniors. The two of you are good friends, you hang out often, and you’ve talked about shit you’ve never told anyone else. One thing you haven’t talked about, though, is that you’re in love with him. 

You decide, a few weeks into the semester, that you’re going to tell him. 

The day you do it isn’t anything special; neither of you have any plans except to stay in your dorm and study for the night. You’re in the middle of doing so, exchanging occasional small conversation, and when there’s a break in the talk you speak up. 

“Hey Dave, I love you.” You say, as casually as you might say hello to someone on the street. 

He looks up at you. “Love you too, dude.”

“No, Dave, like, I _love_ you.” 

He’s still looking at you. “Yeah, dude. Me too.”

You raise your eyebrows. “You’re not, like, surprised?”

He shakes his head. “Nah, dude, why should I be?”

“Because I’m fucking confessing my love to you, you dumbass!” You’re started to get frustrated, and you’re sure that he can tell. 

“Uh, yeah, but like, we’re-” he cuts off. “Okay, Karkat, I need you to be real with me real quick, okay?” He holds up a hand in front of himself. “I’m about to make myself sound like a real dumbass, alright? You got me here?”

Your frustration subsides a bit, and you reply, “uh, yeah sure, okay.”

“Are we not already dating?”

You burst out in laughter. Dave looks embarrassed, and you manage to calm yourself down enough to speak and hold out a hand reassuringly. “No, no, don’t- I’m not laughing at you.” You put your other hand to your forehead. How could you have been such an idiot? It’s all coming back to you now: the nights the two of you would watch movies together in your room, your shared nights out at dinners and bars that you only now see were dates, the sheer amount of personal bullshit the two of you have shared. “I’m a fucking idiot, Dave!”

He chuckles somewhat nervously. You can tell he’s still embarrassed. “Yeah?”

You nod, still laughing. “Yeah! Of course we’re fucking dating! Shit!”

He snorts, his eyes still fixed on you. “I mean, if you want me to like, formally ask you out, definitely can.”

“Shit, no.” You stop laughing suddenly and look at him with wide eyes. “Dave, I’m the one who was trying to confess his love to the guy he’s already dating, let me be the one to make it official.”

His smile turns soft, and he quietly says, “alright then, go ahead.”

You smile back at him and stand up from your seat, stepping over to where he is and taking his hand, dramatically getting down on one knee. His free hand moves up to his mouth to stifle his laughter. “Dave Strider, will you be my boyfriend?”

He’s smiling brightly, and he moves his other hand down to yours. He calms his expression, forcing himself to appear serious, and he says, “only if it means you’ll take me to prom.”

You snort and laugh again, your head falling down to his lap and landing your forehead on top of your still joined hands. After a second you look back up to see that he’s smiling again. “We’re in college you dumbass. How’re we gonna get to prom?”

“It’ll be a pretty intricate heist my man but I think with a bit of effort we can pull it off.” 

“If you say so, smart guy.” You push yourself up from your knees a bit and kiss him. He immediately reciprocates, and the two of you enjoy it for a moment before you have to go back to your schoolwork. 

Once both of you are done, you watch a movie on your bed, and you smile to yourself as you enjoy your time with your new old boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> find me on tumblr at not-dirk-strider


End file.
